Rio: ¿De donde vienen los huevos?
by MexicanJewelOdst
Summary: Bia una ave curiosa, lista y tierna, se le viene a la mente una peculiar pregunta. ¿Como se lo tomara Perla? Contiene: BiaxJewel Pero no en el sentido que les han inculcado en otras historias, si no en otro mas especial.


"**¿De dónde vienen los huevos?"**

Quizás la pregunta que muchos niños se hacen o harán.

No está mal, es una buena pregunta, yo también me hice esa pregunta hace como 10 años, para algunos es mucho para otro es poco, pero la respuesta es igual.

Pero la pregunta es; ¿De dónde vienen los bebes?

Pues yo te respondo con esta historia, y de paso mostrar lo que es el verdadero amor entre la familia.

Disfruten.

(…)

Era una hermosa tarde, el sol pegaba de forma genial y cálida. En la rama de un árbol había una hermosa y joven guacamaya azul quien disfrutaba de la tarde y del cálido sol.

"Ah, este solecito hace que se me calienten mis plumitas"

Esa guacamaya se llama Bia, una guacamaya con la imaginación por las nubes, una lindura que hace que muchos suelten una sonrisa, y sobre todo, el interés por descubrir el mundo que la rodeaba.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser muy inteligente, producto de la herencia de su padre Blu, que sin duda le enseño todo lo que ella sabe.

Sin duda una hembra con cualidades excepcionales.

Como lo mencionado antes ella era alguien que le gustaba saber cosas nuevas, pero ese día, decidió ponerle fin a una duda.

En frente de ella había una familia de guacamayos amarillos, todos muy felices, pero su duda salió a luz, cuando vio que la madre de 4 polluelos cargaba felizmente a uno de ellos, despertando el interés de…

"¿Dónde saldrán los huevos?"

"Es, algo que yo misma me pregunto, pero me da pena preguntarle a alguien, porque, no creo que aparezcan solos, ¿O sí?"

Entonces a ella se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

"O por supuesto, le preguntare a mami, si algo pasa no creo que se burle de mi, que buena idea"

Se apresuro rápidamente para quitar su duda de encima.

Rápidamente llego a su nido, donde su madre se encontraba ordenando un poco el nido.

"Oh, hola mami ya llegue" - Comento al haber entrado –

"Oh hija, como te fue en tu aventura" – Contesto ella –

"Ah pues de hecho no hice ninguna aventura hoy, solo, decidí descansar"

"¿Y eso?"

"Quien sabe, quizás solo me dieron ganas de hacerlo, a veces así soy yo"

"(Pequeña risa) Está bien hija, no importa, lo que si importa es que lo disfrutaste, y eso es bueno"

"Tienes mucha razón mami, muchas gracias te lo agradezco"

"No es nada hija, tu sabes que te quiero mucho"

Bia tomo confianza y opto por preguntarle.

"¿Oye mami?"

"¿Si?"

"Mientras estaba descansando, pude ver una familia"

"¿Y qué paso?"

"Y la mama de los bebes estaba cargando a uno de sus hijos, entonces, quiero preguntarte esto… ¿Tu sabes de donde vienen los huevos?"

Esto abrió los ojos de Perla como 2 lunas llenas, seguido de un incomodo silencio.

**Pensamientos de Perla.**

"Oh vaya, ya lo sabías Perla, sabias que este día llegaría, y más de tu hija con una enorme curiosidad y de gran inteligencia, por ahora lo único que me queda es decirle la verdad, no hay más que hacer, pero ahora que lo reflexiono es importante hacerlo bien y no ocultar nada, sirve que le enseño a mi hija que no se meta en ese tipo de situaciones a tan temprana edad, pues no quiero que la pase nada, porque… la amo demasiado"

**Fin de los pensamientos de Perla.**

"¿Oye mami? ¿Es algo malo lo que te pregunte? Porque si es así, mejor me callo"

"(Suspiro) No hija, al contrario estoy muy orgullosa de ti, está bien que me hayas preguntado eso"

"Así… ¿Y porque?"

"Veras hija, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy especial y maravilloso en este mundo, es quizás los más hermoso que puedas hacer cuando tengas pareja, pero lamentablemente a veces… también es algo malo si no se hace cuando sea el momento"

Entonces Perla agarro toda la confianza del mundo y comenzó a contarle.

"Ahora hija, te voy a decir de dónde vienen los huevos, pero por favor prométeme que de lo que te voy a decir, lo hagas cuando seas adulta como yo, ¿Me lo prometes?"

"Por supuesto mami, lo prometo con todo mi corazoncito"

Esto provoco una sonrisa en Perla.

"Muchas gracias hija, veras lo que te voy a decir se llama apareamiento y es cuando 2 padres se quieren mucho pero con todo el amor que ellos tienen"

De aquí Perla le comento en qué consiste el apareamiento a Bia, que solo escuchaba y ponía mucha atención como cada cosa que es nueva para ella. Perla le explicaba y si Bia le preguntaba algo, Perla con toda la seguridad del mundo le respondía.

**Unos minutos después.**

"Y bueno hija, en respuesta a tu pregunta somos nosotras, las hembras, quienes ponemos los huevos y de ahí viniste tu, tu hermano Tiago y tu hermana Carla, así como alguna vez lo hicimos tu padre y yo, y lo que te platique es normal, todos y cada uno de nosotros pasamos por lo mismo"

"Oh vaya mami, nunca pensé que para haber nacido hubiera sido algo tan complejo"

"Pues sí, así fue tal y como te lo conté"

"Pues muchas gracias mami, ahora sé cómo se hacen los huevos"

"De nada, pero recuerda si alguien en algún momento te ofrece que se vayan a aparear, es mejor que digas que no, porque tu todavía eres muy joven para eso, y hacer eso a esta edad es muy peligroso"

"Si mami prometo que de todo lo que me platicaste será solo cuando se como tú"

Esto provoco un gran orgullo en Perla, sabía que había hecho lo correcto y ahora su hija está lista para afrontar lo que pueda pasar cuando tenga su pareja. Perla le dio un gran abrazo a su hija y un beso en la frente.

"Bia, te amo muchísimo eres una gran hija" – Lo dijo con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla –

"Yo también mami te quiero mucho, hasta donde el universo termine"

Así madre e hija se abrazaron por un buen rato y pasaron juntas el resto del día.

**Algunos meses después.**

"Hola mi amor como estas" – Pregunto un guacamayo llamado Cesar, quien era novio de Bia –

"Hola amor, pues bien gracias" – contesto ella, quien nuevamente se encontraba en una rama –

"Amor, fíjate que he planeado algo para nosotros hace unas semanas"

"Así ¿Y qué es?"

"Qué tal si nos apareamos"

Esto lo identifico rápidamente Bia, prácticamente es como si lo hubiera visto ayer.

"Amor, yo no puedo hacer eso, no crees que somos todavía muy jóvenes para eso"

"Bah, pero que absurdo, ya estamos listos, si tanto me quieres, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? Solo así sellamos nuestro amor"

"No, Cesar no voy a hacer eso es mi decisión"

"Mira Bia, si no nos apareamos, termino contigo"

"Adelante, hazlo no me importa, prefiero mi integridad y mi futuro a eso"

"Bueno, adiós Bia terminamos" – Comento y se fue furioso de ahí –

Bia se dio un suspiro y miro al hermoso cielo.

"Gracias mami, te amo"

**FIN.**

**PUES ESTE ONE SHOT SE ME OCURRIO POR 3 COSAS.**

**1-. LAS YA MUY NUMEROSAS MADRES QUE YA HAY EN MI ESCUELA SIENDO MENORES DE EDAD.**

**2.- PERSONAS QUE MAL INTERPRETAN EL AMOR ENTRE LA FAMILIA CON MALAS HISTORIAS.**

**3-. Y PARA QUE HUBIERA UN BIAXJEWEL SIN RECURRIR A LOS QUE MUCHOS YA SABEN.**

**EL JUEVES ME OPERAN ASI QUE, A VER QUE PASA.**

**UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES.**

**ADIOS.**


End file.
